Dwa brzegi
by Esien
Summary: O tym, że nawet najbardziej skomplikowane życie może się pogmatwać jeszcze bardziej, czyli Natsume, Natori i Matoba w wydaniu mniej przygodowym, a bardziej refleksyjnym.


BRZOSKWINIA

* * *

><p>Było to piękne, słoneczne popołudnie, jedno z tych, w które człowiek czuje, że wszystko jest możliwe. Że wystarczy jedynie wyjść z domu i zacząć działać, a spełnione marzenia będą się sypać z nieba niczym dojrzałe owoce z drzewa.<p>

Shuuichi Natori nie słynął z optymizmu, pogody ducha czy naiwności, a tym bardziej nie był marzycielem, jednak nawet jemu udzieliło się coś z tej euforii. Pozwolił swoim _shiki_ wędrować po okolicy swobodnie, sam również wybrał się na spacer. Oddychał pełną piersią, pierwszy raz od lat naprawdę posłuchał śpiewu ptaków i przyjrzał się głębokiej zieleni traw.

Miał wolne w obu pracach i udało mu się wyjechać na weekend, podczas którego nic go nie atakowało, on również niczego nie ścigał. W dodatku przybył tutaj z osobą, na której towarzystwie zależało mu najbardziej. I nawet szef klanu Matoba, okazjonalnie pojawiający się w okolicy, nie zdołał im zakłócić wypoczynku. Więc gdy Natori dostrzegł go, nadchodzącego od strony świątyni, nie przejął się. W takie dni po prostu nic złego nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Były na to zbyt jasne, zbyt pełne życia, za zielone. Mgliście przypomniał sobie tylko krążące wśród egzorcystów pogłoski, nieśmiałe i sceptyczne, że Seiji Matoba i przełożony pobliskiej świątyni się _lubią_. Dotąd Natori nie dawał im wiary.

Ich ścieżki splotły się poniżej w jedną drogę, która prowadziła do pensjonatu. Przywitali się zdawkowo, zamienili kilka słów. Natori przyspieszył.

— Byłeś w świątyni? — Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

— Tak. Prosperuje coraz lepiej. — Ot, grzeczna, neutralna odpowiedź, która niczego nie wyjaśniała.

Natori nie drążył jednak tematu. Skinął po prostu głową i zamilkł. W końcu jakie to miało znaczenie? Kiedyś, w szkolnych czasach, być może istniała szansa, by się zaprzyjaźnili. Natori odrzucił ją wtedy z premedytacją i nigdy nie pożałował swej decyzji. Seiji pozostał odległą postacią, stojącą na drugim brzegu rzeki, której Shuuichi nie zamierzał przepływać. Nawet gdyby spróbował, przepadłby pewnie w wartkim nurcie.

Dotarli już niemal do pensjonatu, gdy z lasu wyłonił się najpierw okrągły trójkolorowy kot, później jego właściciel. Takashi Natsume promieniał zadowoleniem i nawet jego strażnik wydawał się mniej skwaszony, niż zazwyczaj. Kto wie, może pogodna atmosfera letniego dnia udzielała się nawet jemu?

— Myślałem, że będziesz czekał w środku — powiedział Natori.

— Długo nie wracałeś, więc postanowiłem obejrzeć z bliska to złote drzewo — odparł chłopak.

Natori posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. W pełnię lata okoliczne drzewa przybierały barwy zieleni, od jasnej i żywej po głęboką i ciemną. Trzeba było jeszcze ponad miesiąca, by zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze żółte liście.

— Och, udało ci się znaleźć złotą brzoskwinię? — odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Matoba.

— Nie było to specjalnie trudne, ona świeci — zauważył kot.

— I, co ważniejsze, ma dojrzałe owoce! — Ekscytował się dalej Natsume. — Chcesz spróbować?

Wyciągnął w kierunku Natoriego ręce, ułożone tak, jakby coś w nich trzymał i z pewnym niezrozumieniem przyjął fakt, że ten nie wykonał żadnego ruchu.

Co Shuuichi miał niby zrobić, skoro widział tylko puste dłonie? Posłał przyjacielowi przepraszający uśmiech i z przykrością obserwował, jak radość ulatuje z jego twarzy, zastąpiona przez zaskoczenie i niepewność.

Matoba wodził wzrokiem między nimi.

— Ojej — skomentował wreszcie, bynajmniej nie poruszony.

Dzięki temu jednak Natsume pojął wreszcie, co się działo, cofnął ręce i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „nieważne", po czym zerknął niepewnie. Na Matobę. I, choć wyraz twarzy drugiego egzorcysty nie zmienił się, Natori dojrzał u niego błysk radości i triumfu, gdy w banalnym zbiegu okoliczności dostrzegł dla siebie szansę.

— Wezmę jedną — powiedział, sięgając pewnie w kierunku czegoś, co musiało być owocem. Niezbyt dużym, z tego co Natori zdołał wywnioskować. — Też je zbierałem, gdy byłem w twoim wieku — dodał z uśmiechem. Po czym pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę pensjonatu.

Nie musiał nic więcej robić, szkody zostały poczynione.

Mimo że Natsume i Matoba spotkali się już kilka razy, zawsze byli sobie obcy, niekiedy niemal wrodzy. Teraz zaś, przez głupie zrządzenie losu, zaistniał między nimi związek. Wątła nić porozumienia, cienka i ulotna, jednak Natori był pewien, że Matoba nie spocznie, póki nie zmieni jej w solidny sznurek. _Albo łańcuch_, pomyślał smętnie. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, mimo że widział wszystko jak na dłoni. Tak samo wyraźnie jak ulgę, która przez moment gościła na twarzy Takashiego Natsume, nim zastąpiło ją zakłopotanie.

— Przepraszam — wymamrotał chłopiec. — Nie spodziewałem się…

Natori otrząsnął się wreszcie z osłupienia i poklepał go po głowie.

— Nie rób takiej miny — powiedział pogodnie. A przynajmniej spróbował. — To się czasem zdarza. Na przykład istnieje kimono, które dla każdego egzorcysty wygląda inaczej. Ja widzę czerwień, inni błękit, a niektórzy – złote chryzantemy.

— Naprawdę?

Natsume brzmiał na zainteresowanego, więc Natori zaczął opowiadać. Gdy dotarli do pensjonatu, byli już pogrążeni w konwersacji, a Takashi zdawał się w ogóle nie myśleć o incydencie sprzed chwili.

Jednak Natori nie uśmiechał się już tak szczerze, jak wcześniej. Jego dobry nastrój prysł niczym bańka mydlana, a słońce, zieleń i ptaki z ich niezmordowanym optymizmem wydały mu się wysoce nie na miejscu. Czuł, że powinno być szaro, mgliście i deszczowo, tymczasem najmniej przyjemna z niespodzianek spotkała do w najpiękniejszy dzień od początku roku. Co tylko dowodziło, jak bardzo los potrafił być złośliwy. Ciekawe, czy obróci się teraz przeciwko niemu, tak jak on swego czasu odwrócił się od kogoś, kto potrzebował bratniej duszy? Kogoś, kto może byłby innym człowiekiem, gdyby wiele lat temu otrzymał odrobię wsparcia…

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Natsume, gdy siedzieli już w pensjonacie, zajadając miejscowe specjały.

— Tak. — Natori skłamał z uśmiechem na ustach. Nie mógł przecież przyznać, że w najpiękniejszy dzień roku, na malowniczej górskiej ścieżce, narodziło się w nim przypuszczenie, iż Takashi Natsume i on nie stoją wcale na tym samym brzegu rzeki.

**'''**

Na stoliku, w drewnianej miseczce leżało pięć niewielkich, złotych owoców. Po jednym dla Hinoe, Misuzu, Chobiego i średniej kasy _youkai_. Oni opowiedzieli mu o złotej brzoskwini i jęczeli, by je dla nich zerwał tak długo, aż uległ.

Takashi, podobnie jak kot, swój owoc zjadł od razu, jeszcze na drzewie, a gdy wspinał się po gałęziach, by sięgnąć po kolejne sztuki, myślał jedynie o tym jak miło będzie poczęstować także Natoriego. Tyle że szóstą brzoskwinię zabrał Matoba.

Natsume w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się, by z frustracji nie uderzyć głową w blat stolika.

_Jak to się, u diabła, stało?_ — pomyślał. — _I co się właściwie stało?_

Przerażenie, które poczuł, gdy Natori popatrzył na niego z miną pełną niezrozumienia dało się porównać jedynie z momentem, gdy spadał z urwiska. Jakby cofnął się do czasów, kiedy otaczali go wyłącznie ludzie ślepi na nadprzyrodzone zjawiska i nikt mu nie wierzył. Przez chwilę niemal spodziewał się, że usłyszy znajome „kłamca", jak za dawnych lat. I spanikował.

Policzki piekły go z zażenowania, gdy teraz o tym myślał. Nie wiedział, co było bardziej zawstydzające — fakt, że szukał wsparcia u osoby, której nie tolerował i którą odpychał od siebie wszystkimi siłami, czy ulga, jaką poczuł, gdy to wsparcie otrzymał.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Natori powtórzył jego pytanie sprzed chwili.

— Matoba zjadł twoją brzoskwinię — jęknął Natsume, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

Natori zamrugał, skonfundowany, po czym parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie będę z tego powodu płakał, wierz mi.

— Dziesięć lat powodzenia w życiu — przypomniał Takashi ze zgrozą. Chociaż wątpił, by legenda była prawdziwa. On w każdym razie nie czuł się w tej chwili specjalnie szczęśliwy.

— Słyszałeś go przecież — odparł egzorcysta — jadł te owoce w dzieciństwie. Pewnie nadbił sobie licznik do setki i na trzy następne wcielenia też.

— Masz rację. — Skapitulował Natsume. — Po prostu zaskoczyło mnie to wszystko.

— Skoro jedna brzoskwinia była dla mnie, co zrobisz z resztą? Zjesz? — Zainteresował się Natori. — Bo jest ich więcej, prawda?

— Już zjadłem moją — odparł Natsume. — Te są dla przyjaciół.

— Rozumiem. — Mężczyzna oparł głowę na ręce i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. — Nie lepiej byłoby zjeść, no nie wiem, sześć? Albo siedem, na wszelki wypadek?

Natsume spojrzał na niego, oburzony.

— Inni też mogą potrzebować tych owoców. Nie mogłem przecież pozbierać wszystkich.

— Pewnie, że nie mogłeś. — Natori wciąż miał dosyć nieodgadnioną minę. — Nie jesteś jak… — Pokręcił głową i machnął ręką. — Zapomnij. — Uśmiechnął się. — Możemy się jeszcze wybrać do miasta. Chcesz też przywieźć prezenty dla _ludzkich_ przyjaciół, czyż nie?

Natsume skinął głową i wyjrzał za okno, podczas gdy Natori mówił o jakichś błahostkach. Powinien być wdzięczny za ten lekki ton, za obrócenie wszystkiego w żart, za zignorowanie jego momentu zwątpienia, ale przeszkadzała mu nutka sztuczności, którą wyczuwał w słowach przyjaciela.

Pozornie nic się nie zmieniło. Dzień nadal był piękny, Natori się uśmiechał, aura aż zachęcała do wypoczynku, jednak cała radość, jaką Takashi czuł wcześniej, gdzieś uleciała. Zamiast tego nękało go wrażenie, że wydarzyło się coś złego.

**'''**

Seiji Matoba ważył w dłoni otrzymany niedawno owoc. Mniejszy niż niejedna śliwka, złoty i dość twardy, w niczym tak naprawdę nie przypominał brzoskwini. To zdarzało się dość często. Byty nadnaturalne używały tych samych nazw, co ludzie, na określenie rzeczy odmiennych, a niekiedy krańcowo różnych. Między innymi dlatego Matoba uważał, iż były jedynie wynaturzeniem.

Nigdy nie traktował legendy o złotej brzoskwini poważnie. Zjawiska takie jak klątwy, nawiedzone domy czy opętania w jego świecie należały do sfery wiedzy, nie wiary, a właśnie tego drugiego wymagała legenda. W końcu powodzenia czy szczęścia nie dało się zmierzyć, ani w żaden sposób uchwycić. Seiji nie należał do ludzi wierzących, jednak jeśli już miał w czymś pokładać ufność, byłyby to jego własne umiejętności. Zdecydowanie wolał, żeby sukces zależał od niego niż nieznanej mocy z drzewa przy drodze.

Owoce jadł w młodości głównie dlatego, że były słodkie i smaczne. Często, z czystej przekory, zrywał jeden i przygryzał go, obserwując, jak inni członkowie klanu lub znajomi egzorcyści przemierzają przyświątynny las wzdłuż i wszerz, by znaleźć legendarne drzewo. A przecież, jak słusznie zauważył strażnik Takashiego Natsume, ono _świeciło_.

W tym właśnie tkwiła różnica. Drzewo dostrzegał niemal każdy, ale jego blask i owoce — jedynie garstka wybranych. Z których, aż do dzisiaj, Seiji nie spotkał ani jednego.

— Na co patrzysz? — zainteresowała się Nanase, która chwilę wcześniej wkroczyła do jego gabinetu bez pukania i rzuciła na biurko jakieś papiery.

Od razu założyła, że trzymał coś w rękach, a nie — na przykład — że podziwiał swoje palce. To było miłe.

— Na złotą brzoskwinię — odparł, wciąż zamyślony.

Kobieta uniosła brwi w zdumieniu.

— Nie jesteś za stary na chodzenie po drzewach?

— Z pewnością jestem. — Zaśmiał się. — Dostałem ją.

— Dostałeś — powtórzyła Nanse z niedowierzaniem. — Ktoś ci ją dał, z własnej woli, i nie żądał niczego w zamian?

Gdyby Matoba jej nie znał, mógłby się zdziwić, że z całej sytuacji akurat to wydało jej się niewiarygodne. Ale właśnie podchodzenie bez złudzeń do otaczającego ich świata cenił w swojej sekretarce najbardziej.

— A nie wyłudziłeś tego przypadkiem od jakiegoś _youkai_? — drążyła kobieta. — Podczas egzorcyzmów?

— Właśnie tak — przyznał i uśmiechnął się.

Nie musiał się nikomu tłumaczyć, w końcu to on miał z Takashim Natsume unikalny związek. Jak bardzo unikalny, pokazała dzisiaj ta niewielka brzoskwinka.

Seiji niemal widział myśli, jakie przebiegły przez głowę Natoriego w momencie, gdy poczęstował się owocem. Wszystkie te nieprzyjemne, przerażające wnioski, że nie jest wcale tak blisko swojego przyjaciela, jak sądził, że są szczyty, na które nie zdoła za nim podążyć, kolory, których nie dostrzeże. I że w pewnym sensie nigdy nie będzie tak blisko chłopaka, jak skreślony z listy przyjaciół Seiji Matoba. Skreślony, a raczej nigdy na taką listę nie wpisany…

Ponura satysfakcja zalała jego wnętrze, jednak zdusił ją w sobie. Nie pora na osobiste wycieczki. Co się liczyło, to odkrycie, że droga do włączenia Takashiego Natsume w strefę wpływów klanu Matoba mogła być krótsza i prostsza, niż sądził.

Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na owoc i pierwszy raz dopuścił do siebie myśl, że może jednak przynosił on szczęście. W końcu nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że dziesięć lat powodzenia w życiu liczy się od momentu zjedzenia brzoskwini. Zresztą, nie miało to w gruncie rzeczy żadnego znaczenia.

Matoba ugryzł kawałek, jęknął i zatkał usta ręką, by nie wypluć kęsa na biurko. Byłoby to wielce niestosowne.

— Zepsuta? — zapytała Nanase bez cienia autentycznego zainteresowania w głosie.

— Słodka! — Było to spore niedopowiedzenie, owoc smakował jak wata cukrowa w pigułce. Matoba, przyzwyczajony do kawy, sake oraz ostrych potraw, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio miał w ustach coś równie słodkiego. — Nie wierzę, że kiedyś mi to smakowało — powiedział, z odrazą odsuwając od siebie brzoskwinię.

— Dzieci tak mają — odparła Nanase. — Na szczęście z czasem się z tego wyrasta.


End file.
